Lafter Frankland
is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. She is a member of Turbines and the pilot of STH-14s Hyakuri. Personality & Character Lafter is usually quite cheerful, outgoing, and a little childish. As a pilot, she can display a playful but ruthless streak, toying with her enemies before finishing them off. Like most of the Turbine members, she acts as a mentor and big sister figure for the young members of Tekkadan. Skills & Abilities Lafter is an excellent pilot who can easily keep up with Tekkadan pilots who have the Alaya-Vijnana system. She often battles alongside Azee Gurumin, and the pair are the first to go to the battle lines. History Relationships Akihiro Altland After spending some time with Tekkadan, Lafter have grown close to Akihiro. During Akihiro's battle with Galan Mossa, Lafter arrived on her Shiden and was concerned with Akihiro's safety when the Galan's Geirail self-destructed. After seeing Akihiro saddened by Aston's death, she is also seen to be greatly bothered. Eventually Lafter, with the help of Azee, is able to realize that she has fallen in love with Akihiro. However due to her relationship with Naze she hasn't decided how to proceed. After Naze's death, Lafter eventually went on a date with the oblivious Akihiro. While she enjoyed her time with him she eventually revealed that she chose to remain with Turbines instead of revealing her love for Akihiro. This would prove fatal as Lafter was murdered soon afterward which left Akihiro devastated. Azee Gurumin Lafter shares a close and friendly relationship with Azee in all things including battle where they often fight together to completely overwhelm their foes. Due to their close relationship, they are often seen together and confide in each other. Eventually when Lafter begins to feel troubled by her growing feelings for Akihiro, Azee is able to immediatly realize what was happening and managed to get Lafter to admit her feelings. Due to their shared relationship with Naze, Azee agreed to keep Lafter's secret until Lafter was ready to make a decision. After Naze's death, Azee pushed Lafter to join Tekkadan and to be with Akihiro. While Lafter did go on a date with Akihiro, she ultinately chose to remain with the Turbines which Azee respected. However, while the pair were shopping together before heading out, Azee left to get something she forgot. While Lafter was alone, she was murdered and Azee was left bedridden due to her grief and blaming herself for leaving Lafter alone. Naze Turbine Lafter's love interest. Lafter was grateful to Naze for taking her in and fell in love with him, eventually becoming part of his harem. Lafter was very loyal to Naze, following his orders faithfully. She was completely devastated when she was notified of his death, breaking down into tears. Gallery 32a.png Lafter Frankland-2 G-Tekketsu-7.png|Lafter giving herself a pedicure. LafterSweat.jpg|Lafter after battling with Mikazuki Lafter Frankland Pilot suit.jpg|Lafter in her pilot suit. Lafter Frankland Hyakuri Cockpit.jpg|Lafter piloting the Hyakuri lafter_dead.png|Lafter dead. Notes & Trivia *Lafter Frankland is voiced by , who also voices Lea Heisenberg in Gundam Breaker 2. *Her name comes from Frankland of Lafter Hall, from the Sherlock Holmes novel The Hound of the Baskervilles. *Lafter shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Mio Akiyama, a character from the anime series K-On!. References Category:Deceased